New beginnings
by MaritaMtzC
Summary: After the tragedy that ended with her longest relationship, Bella is not only broken hearted but also unsure of her worth and future. Could the new teacher in her school be the one that help her believe in herself and love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note: **

**Here you have it! My first drabble for the October drabble Wars! This is my first time so be gentle lol.**

**Thank you so much for the people who have encouraged me to write. Big thanks to Amanda for being my beta in this first chapter. You rock honey 3**

**New Beginings**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars**

It´s almost midnight and the whole family is anxiously waiting for the countdown to be over, to party hard, drink, and dance like there's no tomorrow. Simply enjoy the beginning of the new year. Everyone but me. I am sitting here by myself waiting for this fucking year to be over. A year where everything changed. One that I won´t forget.

"May I sit with you?" I jump at the sudden question, never hearing her approach me until she is already sitting right next to me. My mother. The person I hurt the most this year but also the person who has showed me her love and support like no one else.

"Of course you can mom but what are you doing here? Go back to the party woman! Everyone is having fun!" I tell her. She takes my hands between hers and tells me "I can´t dance and laugh while I see my little girl hurting. What kind of mother would I be if I notice that and still leave you here by yourself? Talk to me sweetie, don´t suffer in silence"

I listen to her words and it's like everything is happening again. I can´t even tell her how much I appreciate her words without sobbing. How sorry I am that I am keeping her from spending the few minutes of 2012 with my father like she should be. Not here with her broken daughter. But she just stays there. Hugging me. Rubbing her hand in my back trying to comfort me "Shh, don´t cry Izzy,. It´s a new year. Time to move forward honey. You're a smart woman. A good daughter, sister, teacher, friend. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Please stop blaming yourself for what happened, it simply wasn´t the right moment."

She stops and I keep crying tears of sadness, regret, guiltiness, of sorrow. She wipes my tears and takes my hand to help me stand up. Before going back to our family she squeeze my hand and finally says "Everyday, I pray for you sweetie. I pray for you to find the happy ending you deserve. I am sure you will get it. You have suffered enough. We are starting a new year and I need you to promise that you will take care of yourself and will start living again. Zombieland doesn´t suit you dear."

I can´t help to laugh to that last part and tell her to go find my dad, that I still need to think a few things alone. So she leaves me here but first making me promise her that I will think about everything she just told me. I nod. Her last words about "zombieland" stuck with me making me realize that I can´t live like this anymore. We are starting a new year after all so maybe it´s also time for a new beginning in my life.

Thank you for reading bb´s! it means a lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s Note: Thanks for Reading you guys! I hope you´re enjoying my little fic. **

***mwah***

**Nine months earlier.**

Chapter 2

He is pounding into me from behind , grabbing my hips roughly just like he likes it, moaning in my ear and whispering "Oh God, just like that, this feels awesome" while i just wait for him to hurry up and come. Yes I sound like a bitch but I can´t take this anymore, I haven´t feel anything in a long time, he seems more and more selfish every time we´re together, caring only about his pleasure. I realize also that I don´t enjoy this simply because my feeling for him aren´t the same. I think he doesn´t even realize that I am faking every moan and then when He finally comes saying again how amazing it was I feel relieved.

After we clean up we watch tv for a while but soon I tell him I need to go home so i take my car keys from his nightstand and leave. When I arrive home I cry in the shower… I cry for me, for him, for all the time we´ve been in this relationship, for not wanting the same things anymore and finally for realizing that I don´t know how to tell him that I don´t love him anymore. We are still together because we fell into a comfortable relationship where we know each other´s flaws and accept them so for a long time I thought that would be enough. No I realize I don´t want that anymore. We have changed, we are not the same we were nine years ago when we started our relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After i get out of the shower i call my best friend Alice to invite her for breakfast tomorrow, i need to talk to someone and she knows i have been having some doubts about my relationship with Peter for a while. We decide to meet in a small bistro at 10 am. After I hang up I spend my whole night tossing and turning in my bed.

By the time my alarm clock starts ringing I fall sleep again and then when I wake up I realize i´m late and Alice is probably going to kill me for that. I feel even more tired than I felt last night and I run around before taking a quick shower. I decide to wear yoga pants and my favorite hello kitty t-shirt and drive to the place we decide to meet each other.

When I get there I look for her quickly and when I spot her I go to our table. She raises her eyebrow when she sees me before saying "really Bella? These clothes? Do I have to remind you that we are going shopping for new school supplies? I should throw away all those hello kitty shirts! You are twenty five years old for Christ sake! "Then she sees my eyes and her face changes "oh honey, what´s going on? "

Just when I listen to her words, the tears that were threading to show start spilling and soon I am crying so hard that she has to take me out of the bistro not before throwing some money to the table and taking our bags.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice takes me to her car and gets me inside of it. Then she drives until we arrive to the park where we love to come on sunny days. We sit in "our bench" and then she asks me what is going on. I just keep crying until I can finally talk without sobbing "I don´t love Peter anymore Alice, I don´t know how to break up with him and I am afraid to be alone. I truly believed we were going to be together forever or some crap like that but no, I realized that I don´t want to spend the rest of my life with him and that scares me. I have been with him for so long that I am not sure if I know how to be alone anymore"

She looks at me with gaping like a fish and then she reacts saying "whoa Bells, this is more that I was expecting! But I have to say that I am relieved that you are finally seeing this hun, I was afraid that because of fear of being alone you would have stayed with him and be frustrated your whole life. You are my best friend, I know you since we were little kids and I haven´t see you happy for a long time. I want to see you smile and joke around like you used to, the only times I see you being like that is when you are in your classroom and I want you to be happy all the time so, what are you planning to do?"

I tell her that I am planning to tell him tomorrow when he is coming to the apartment for dinner, that way we can discuss things in private and hopefully there won´t be a lot of drama. A girl can hope right? Just when I am telling her my phone starts ringing and I realize it´s him, I let it go straight to voicemail and keep talking with Alice. I know she is right, the only times I am completely happy are when I am with my students, I forget about all my drama when I am with them. They need a happy environment so I provide them with it but after that I just feel empty and unsatisfied with my relationship.

She takes me back to the bistro so I can get my car to go home. When I get there I do my laundry and then I decide to listen to his message. He sounds like he is running around and only tells me "sweetheart, I won´t make it to dinner tomorrow, I am leaving tonight on another business trip, I will be away for a month. I will call you as soon as I get there ok? Take care" I turn off my phone and finish my chores, then I fall sleep in my couch while watching a movie thinking that I will have to wait to talk to him but, what is another month?

A/N

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for still Reading it! **

**This is probably the first time I say this but this story hits close to home so maybe it´s a little bit of a therapy for me writing about it. **

**Xoxo **

**Chapter 5**

The next month it´s like a test for me like Alice calls it. I have been thinking about what I want in my life and realizing that he is not a part of my projects anymore. It´s sad because I always thought I was going to marry him, have 2.5 kids, a big house, one dog and a great yard. But people change, we have changed, our ideas for the future did also. He is not sure about having kids, he wants us to buy a penthouse, go to all the parties his friends throw at their places and he wants me to pursue a career in an university, he says I'm wasting my brain and talent working in an elementary school, that my payment is very low and that I should look for more. To be honest every time I try to imagine myself working in another level I just can´t, I love working with little kids and help them to learn and discover new things.

I´ve been going out a little more with my friends, since he doesn´t like them we barely saw each other but now we have been shopping, going to the movies, having dinner and reconnecting after a long time. Rosalie is happy about my decision, she says it was about time I realize how different we truly are.

One week after he comes back for his trip he calls me and tells me that he is going to be there another three weeks so now I have even more time to be alone, I just tell him we need to talk after he comes back and he only mumbles "ok i´ll talk to you later" neither of us say I love you, not since a long time ago.

Finally one day after he comes back and when everything seems to be happening according to my plan, a pink plus sign changes everything.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I am crying in the floor of the bathroom while Rosalie hugs me and Alice takes my hand. I called them as soon as I saw the results in the three tests I bought. I started feeling unwell at school, nauseous every morning and very sleepy during the afternoon. Then when I didn´t get my period I started panicking and decided to buy the tests. When I saw the first plus sign I threw up and started crying and then I called Alice who called Rosalie and they bought another two at the pharmacy.

"Oh my God what am I going to do now? Just when I decided to end my relationship with him I am discovering I am pregnant" I keep saying this while I cry in the arms of my friends. I am very scared, I don´t know what I am going to do. To be honest I am between not telling him and getting an abortion and telling him and see what we are going to do, I am so confused, and all I want to do is wake up and realize this is a bad dream. I mean I do want to have babies, but I don´t want his anymore.

Finally after a couple of hours of being in the bathroom floor, my phone starts ringing, it´s him calling to say that he just got into the airport and that he is coming here because he wants to see me. My friends leave not without telling me to call them after me and Peter discuss what are we going to do. They also tell me they are going to schedule an appointment for Monday with Rosalie´s OB/GYN so I can see how far along I am and how´s the baby developing.

While I wait for Peter I keep thinking about how I am going to tell him the news. I don´t know if he is going to be angry or what is going to happen, all I know is that now more than ever we need to talk.

A/N

Are you still with me? We still have a long way to come.

What are your thoughts? What should they do?


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! What do you think is going to happen next?

**Chapter 7.**

I fell sleep before he arrived here so I don´t listen when he opens the door and gets inside, so I scream when I feel someone touching my face. Then he starts screaming that is just him and hugs me. He tells me that he missed me and that he wants to tell me some great news. We sit in front of each other and he takes my hands before starting talking, "Listen Babe I know I left for a long time and you missed me but I have great news, I got a job offer from an important company and I need to move over there next month, I wanted to talk to you because I want you to come with me, we can start our life together over there, I even talked with my new boss and he promised that he will help you get a job at a local university, then when you get pregnant you can quit there and stay at home with our kid, what do you think B? Do you like the idea?"

I just keep staring at him not knowing what to say, and getting confused over everything he said, I mean he thinks I can leave my life in here and follow him to another state just because he tells me, and then getting a job in a university? Staying at home? Buying a condo? So I just blurt out "I am pregnant" while he just stares at me with a shocked expression. "You´re what?" he asks me, looking at me like I just grew a second head.

"I said I am pregnant, I just discovered it today Peter, is not like I´m hiding anything, but I am very surprised I mean I thought you were going to tell me something else, to be honest I thought we were going to break up today" He keeps looking at me and then says "I am very surprised about these news but I guess the baby will benefit both of us. You won´t have to work anymore and it will make me look like a serious man and will give me points with my boss" I can´t believe what he is saying so I just stare at him before whispering "I wanted to break up with you, I don´t love you anymore Peter" then I start crying. I can see how the colors of his face changes, he is getting angrier by the minute and then he just tells me in a very menacing voice "Well I guess now you are stuck with me huh? I don´t think your parents would approve if their daughter decided to be a single mother so you are lucky I am planning to take you with me, like I said, It will benefit us and guess what? i was planning on breaking up with you but then, my boss suggested that I should start a family soon, that he is a family man so I decided to sacrifice myself"

I can´t believe his words so I just start crying harder, he doesn´t say anything more until I see him standing at the door. "I will come back tomorrow Isabella, tonight I need to celebrate my promotion. I suggest you start thinking about how you are going to tell your principal you are not returning to the next school year, tomorrow we will tell our parents that we are expecting and we´ll start looking for a place in New York"

I cry and cry until I fall sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8.**

The next day i go to work, and I tell my principal I want to talk to her. Angela asks me what´s going on and I tell her about my pregnancy and moving to the other side of the country. She tells me that I don´t look happy but if it´s going to be for the best then she wishes me nothing but only great things in my life.

I avoid Rosalie and Alice on purpose, they call me every day and I don´t answer my phone. My parents are disappointed because they thought we would get married before getting pregnant, my dad is even more disappointed because he can see how unhappy I really am. Peter´s parents are happy that their son is starting a family and getting a better job. I am tired, sleepy all the time, nauseous, and sad. After one month even my students can tell I am not happy, they keep asking me why I don´t smile as much as I used to. I should be happy about the fact that I am becoming a mom in a few months but I just can´t and that makes me feel guilty because I am starting to think that I won´t be capable of loving my child.

We move together to his apartment but he´s never there and when he is he just ignores me. He keeps going out every night and coming back drunk and with lipstick marks on his shirt or neck. One night when I point this at him he yells at me saying that I lost every right I had about him when I said I didn´t love him anymore.

A couple of weeks before we have to move to New York I have my doctor´s appointment. Since he is working the whole day I decide to go myself, I feel so lonely and sad but then when I get to my OB/GYN ´s office I see my two best friends waiting for me.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Tissue alert.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Bella" they both say and I run to them and hug them very tightly. "I can´t believe you are here" how did you know my appointment was today? " Alice blushes and then I realize that she must have done something to find out, probably bribe someone but that´s ok because I am so happy right now that they are with me. They ask me how I am feeling and I tell them the true, Peter´s outings, his hateful words, his coldness and then I tell them that today is the first day since I found out I am pregnant that I am actually feeling happy about my baby.

"I decided that no matter what the future holds for me, I will always have my baby with me, I am still getting used to the fact that I am pregnant and that in a few months I will have my little boy or girl with me" they look at me with a smile on their faces and then Rose tells me "No matter how far away we are you can always count with us sweetie, call us whenever you need anything and let us know how our future nice or nephew is growing up ok?" just as she is saying this the nurse calls my name and I ask them to come inside with me to see my baby´s ultrasound.

After a few tests and answering a bunch of questions the Doctor tells me to get in the small bed they use for ultrasounds and then put that cold jelly thing in my belly. The doctor moves the transducer around and then starts frowning, I ask him what´s going on but he doesn´t answer right away, then I see Rosalie and Alice looking at each other like having a silent conversation and they Alice holds my hand and tells me: "I think he can´t find the heartbeat B" when I hear this I start crying and saying "no, no, no this can´t be, please doctor tell me what´s going on" and then I watch as he keeps looking for something, I am feeling more and more desperate, this can´t be happening, i start sobbing when he just tells me "I am very sorry" and then I can´t hear or see anything because suddenly everything is black.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When i wake up i find myself in a bed, a hospital one and i see Alice, Rosalie and my mom sitting in a couch, Rose sleeping soundly and Alice snoring softly and hugging Renee. Then I remember what the doctor said before I fainted and I start crying again waking up the three of them.

"Oh Bella, how are you feeling sweetie? You scared me a lot "my mom ask me and I can see that she has been crying. My friends leave the room to call the nurse and the doctor who come inside right away. The doctor tells me that I need to stay calm before he tells me about what he found in the ultrasound if I don´t want them to sedate me. Then he proceeds to tell me that he didn´t find a heartbeat because i have what it´s known as an anembryonic pregnancy which means that an egg was fertilized and attached to the uterine wall, but the embryo didn´t develop. He also says that this happens in almost 50% of the pregnancies and that is usually the result of chromosomal problems, when I ask him if this could happen to me again he says that he doesn´t know but that he recommends me not getting pregnant for at least six months from now.

I start crying very hard, thinking that this is my fault for not wanting the baby at first, that I won´t be able to have more kids, that maybe something is wrong with me; the nurse have to sedate me and next time I wake up I see Peter next to me looking at me with a furious expression on his face.

"You couldn´t stay pregnant huh? You are not worth it. This is your fault for not wanting this baby, I guess now you have what you wished for, you are free again. I am leaving in a week and I won´t look back, I already sent your crap to your parent's house. There is nothing left between us; you can stay here with your stupid students, your awful paycheck and your bitchy friends, good luck finding someone who accepts you and your lack of ability to become a mother, no one wants a woman who can´t have children you know?" Then he turned around and got out the room, getting out of my life also, this time for good.

**A/N **

**We´re almost at chapter one I promise, and after winter break a new teacher joins Bella´s school… hmm I wonder who he is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**A Little time jump ok? **

**CHAPTER 11**

_OCTOBER_

It´s been five months since everything happened. I still can´t see someone with a baby without feeling guilty and cry myself to sleep every other night. Right after it happened I started seeing a therapist, her name is Bree. She like everyone else in my family and the few friends that know what happened, thinks that I should stop feeling guilty about the lost of my baby, she says it was something I couldn´t control but I can´t help to think that maybe If I was more excited about the pregnancy then my baby would be fine and still inside of my womb. Sometimes I forget about it for a while but then it hits me again and I get terribly sad again.

The words Peter told me before leaving are hunting me also, maybe he is right, and no sane man is going to want a woman that could not be able to give him a baby, my mom gets very mad when I say this because again, she tells me what happened is very common during a woman´s first pregnancy, I just hope someday I will be able to have a second one and this time carry my baby full term.

I am still living with my parents who have been my rock through all this time, Rosalie and Alice try to convince me every weekend without succeeding that we should go out for a while, meet new people, hang with the other teachers Allie and I work with.

I think the only thing that hasn´t changed in the last few months is the fact that the only time when I am truly happy and can see a little of my old self is when I am with my students, this year I teach first grade and those little kids are wonderful. We are learning a lot of new stuff and working on different cool projects.

So it´s at school where after my kids left and I am getting my stuff together before going home that I hear my friend´s voices just when they are entering my classroom. "Hurry up Bella Swan or you thought we forgot about our best friend´s birthday?" Said Alice while I rolled my eyes at her. Then Rosalie bitchfaced me and said "We aren´t taking a no for an answer, you are going with us missy, we are having lunch together and then a shopping spree, courtesy of your dad ok? He knows you are not in the mood for a party so we planned this and talked with your family so we are leaving as soon as possible ok?" I laugh at their antics and take my things not without realizing first that this is the first time in months I am laughing like this and actually enjoying being me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Have any of you received a text that ruined your whole day? Or even worst… your birthday? **

**CHAPTER 12**

The say I am spending with my girls have been amazing, we are finishing our shopping spree at the mall and I am exhausted. We bought some dresses and clothes for work we all need then we head to my parents place because we are all having dinner together. My mom sees me and hugs me "oh sweetie, you look different today, happy birthday! Did you have a good day with the girls?" but before I can answer to her, I hear my phone´s text message ringtone and just like that, my whole day and month is ruined.

_NOVEMBER_

To say my month was ruined after that text I got on my birthday was an understanment. Peter decided that after five months without contacting me the best day to send me a text telling me he was getting married and expecting a baby with someone capable of being a mother was the day of my birthday. After that day, I have been seeing Bree three times a week instead of only one, I cry every night, my father wants to kill him, Rosalie wants to castrate him and Allie and my mom have been spending every single moment they can with me.

But not tonight. Tonight I am alone, they all have things to do, and I am sitting here in my room torturing myself while watching Peter´s facebook pictures of his wedding. I can´t believe how easily he is moving on while I am still feeling guilty every fucking day. I can´t take this anymore, I want to be able to move on but I feel that if I do it, then I will forget my baby. I start crying, soon I am throwing up in the bathroom, when I get up I see a bottle of pills in one of the cabinets and I take it. Since no one is around, they will find me when it´s too late and maybe I'll be in peace again.

**Thanks for continue reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are you still with me? **

**CHAPTER 13**

I keep staring at the bottle and then i drop it on the trash can. How can I think about killing myself? This will only add more suffering to my family and I want them to be happy. I want to be happy myself. I can´t believe what I was just thinking so I cry harder, I think I have reached my lowest point. I leave the bathroom and call Bree. She listens to everything I tell her and asks me to go to her place tomorrow morning since it´s Sunday and her practice is not open. She is not only my therapist; she has become a good friend as well.

The next day I go to her apartment, we talk about what happened last night and what I want to do next. I cry a lot in this "session" and then I go home feeling a little hopeful. I do as she suggested, I delete every trace that still lead me to Peter. After a couple of hours we are no longer friends on facebook, I blocked him on twitter, I deleted all his emails, his numbers and after calling Alice we take all his stuff to the patio and we burn it there. It feels good, In a way I feel free.

_DECEMBER_

We are officially on winter break now, and I have spent my holidays with my parents and other members of the family at our beach house. Tonight is new year´s eve. I already talked with Rose and Allie about our plans for next year. Alice, being the principal´s sister just informed me that a new teacher is going to start working at our school. It looks like he is going to work with sixth grade. She also told us that Angela told her he is very handsome and single, I roll my eyes at her words, I know that in her mind this guy and I are already a match made in heaven so I just tell her to stop thinking about it and that I am not ready to start a new relationship. That makes her shut her mouth so I just wish them a happy new year and stand from where I am sitting. I think I will go for a walk; I need to think a lot of things that are in my mind right now.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading you guys! We are finally at New Year´s eve so next chapter will be the one you already read as chapter one ok? I hope you don´t get confused. **

***mwah***


	14. We re back to where we started

**Author´s note: **

**Here you have it! My first drabble for the October drabble Wars! This is my first time so be gentle lol.**

**Thank you so much for the people who have encouraged me to write. Big thanks to Amanda for being my beta in this first chapter. You rock honey 3**

**New Beginings**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars**

It´s almost midnight and the whole family is anxiously waiting for the countdown to be over, to party hard, drink, and dance like there's no tomorrow. Simply enjoy the beginning of the new year. Everyone but me. I am sitting here by myself waiting for this fucking year to be over. A year where everything changed. One that I won´t forget.

"May I sit with you?" I jump at the sudden question, never hearing her approach me until she is already sitting right next to me. My mother. The person I hurt the most this year but also the person who has showed me her love and support like no one else.

"Of course you can mom but what are you doing here? Go back to the party woman! Everyone is having fun!" I tell her. She takes my hands between hers and tells me "I can´t dance and laugh while I see my little girl hurting. What kind of mother would I be if I notice that and still leave you here by yourself? Talk to me sweetie, don´t suffer in silence"

I listen to her words and it's like everything is happening again. I can´t even tell her how much I appreciate her words without sobbing. How sorry I am that I am keeping her from spending the few minutes of 2012 with my father like she should be. Not here with her broken daughter. But she just stays there. Hugging me. Rubbing her hand in my back trying to comfort me "Shh, don´t cry Izzy,. It´s a new year. Time to move forward honey. You're a smart woman. A good daughter, sister, teacher, friend. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Please stop blaming yourself for what happened, it simply wasn´t the right moment."

She stops and I keep crying tears of sadness, regret, guiltiness, of sorrow. She wipes my tears and takes my hand to help me stand up. Before going back to our family she squeeze my hand and finally says "Everyday, I pray for you sweetie. I pray for you to find the happy ending you deserve. I am sure you will get it. You have suffered enough. We are starting a new year and I need you to promise that you will take care of yourself and will start living again. Zombieland doesn´t suit you dear."

I can´t help to laugh to that last part and tell her to go find my dad, that I still need to think a few things alone. So she leaves me here but first making me promise her that I will think about everything she just told me. I nod. Her last words about "zombieland" stuck with me making me realize that I can´t live like this anymore. We are starting a new year after all so maybe it´s also time for a new beginning in my life.

Thank you for reading bb´s! it means a lot


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15.**

**New Year, New life.**

After we come back to the city, me, Alice and Rose go out for lunch together and I tell them about the talk I had with my mom, they laugh when they hear about my mom calling my mood "Zombieland" and they tell me they agree with her. It´s time for me to move on and start living again. That I am a good woman and I deserve the happy ending I've dream about. We talk about we did in the days we didn´t see each other and Rose tell us that the new teacher that is starting at our school next week is actually her boyfriend´s cousin. She met him yesterday and has only good things to say about him.

"His name is Edward and he is a great guy, a little shy at the beginning but then when we started talking I found out he is a very cool guy. He loves rock music he was actually watching a Stones concert when we arrived to his apartment, he is also very handsome girls, he is twenty eight and very single. Emmet told me that he wanted to start over, apparently he was in a very long relationship with a doctor and broke up because she thought he didn´t have "ambition" she wanted him to get a better job, something that suited her lifestyle. so when he refused to do what she wanted they ended the relationship and he decided to look for a job in a place closer to home"

I see Alice´s expression and I know I'm in trouble "Oh please Alice, don´t start playing matchmaker! And don´t even start with oh Bella you both can have a new beginning together" I practically yell at her. She only stares at me and then starts laughing "Oh my God Izzy! I was just going to tell you that maybe since you both can empathize with each other you could become good friends but you my dear just gave me an idea" when she sees my face she softens her expression and just tell me "Don´t be afraid sweetie, we don´t even know the guy but for what Rose has tell us maybe we can all become good friends and go out together and that´s exactly what you need as a step in the right direction ok? I promise no matchmaking games, at least not until I see your chemistry with him"

I shake my head at her exuberance and then we continue laughing and chatting like we always do. I feel more carefree; I feel hopeful and like Alice said… that´s a big step in the right direction.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading! A special thanks to AngelaLuvsFanfic for your kind words and your reviews! Thank you so much.**

**Also Sleeptalker1 : thank you! **

**Stay with me? I will continue posting tonight!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**A/N First of all i am very sorry i haven´t updated in two weeks but i´ve been very busy at school and then I got sick, I fainted at school, ended up at the hospital twice but I am finally doing ok. Thank you so much for reading.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Vero who has been a great supporter since I started writing. Te quiero amiga!**

_There´s a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch… _"Ugh what is that sound? ", I start groaning before remembering is just the alarm of my phone. I finally reach it and turn it off so I can start my first day back to school after Christmas break routine. I jump to the shower and start thinking about my lessons plans and hoping that my kids behave today, they always come back very chatty after a break and sometimes is kind of hard to get their attention to start our classes. Then I realize I have been thinking for a long time and hurry up to be able to get a little breakfast before leaving.

Since I am a little OCD in the getting ready for school part I already have an outfit picked for today. I am wearing a blue dress, a vintage one that I found online with black tights and cute black flats. This is the first day since a long time ago that I actually feel pretty and I think it shows because when I go downstairs to get a cup a coffee my dad tells me that he is happy to see me so cheerful today, I just shrug and tell him "it´s a new year daddy" he smiles and gives me a kiss in the forehead before wishing me a nice day. I love staying with my parents, I feel safe with them but maybe the time to go to back to my apartment is coming soon.

I get in the school very quickly since is still very early and there is not a lot of traffic. I start talking with Mrs. Cope the secretary who is telling me about her Christmas when we hear a voice I haven´t heard before.

"Good Morning. Umm sorry for the interruption but are you Mrs. Cope? I was told that you could tell me where to find the copy machine and some supplies for my classroom. I am Edward Cullen, the new sixth grade teacher."

I look at Mrs. Cope and realize she is just staring at him with her mouth open, he must be either desfigurated or a really good looking because she can´t seem to form words so I just decide I´ll have to answer for her. I turn around and whoa! The first thing I notice is that he is very tall and the second one is that he has beautiful green eyes, and a beautiful mouth, and a beautiful jaw *focus Bella* I remember he just asked us a question and he is staring at us so I just look at Shelly so I tell him "Since Shelly here seems to have lost her voice I can show you where is everything, the teacher´s lounge is actually just right around the corner and we have the copy machine in there, the supplies you need are in the room next to it."

I notice from the corner of my eye that he is looking at me, we get to the teacher´s lounge and I stop in front of it turning to tell him: "This is the teacher´s lounge, sometimes we come here to have lunch or after school if we have a meeting, but right now since it´s almost time to start classes I think we should go to our classrooms, I also teach sixth grade so yours is in front of mine" I tell him and he nods, we start walking again until we are in front of our classrooms and before I get inside mine I hear him say "Thank you so much for your help, umm I didn´t hear your name?" I turn around and he is looking at me, like really looking at my eyes and that makes me nervous, I haven´t feel nervous in front of any guy since like… well I think never and then in a shy voice that I barely recognize I tell him "nice to meet you I am Bella Swan" we shake hands and smile at each other and then he says: "It is very nice to meet you indeed" before winking at me and then going inside his classroom.

What the hell did just happen?

**So… what do we think so far? **

**I will try to update tomorrow. I am very excited about those two. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N RL is a bitch so… here you have! The update! **

**Let´s see what the hell is going on indeed**

Before going to the teacher´s lounge the secretary comes to my classroom and tells me that Angela wants to talk with me in her office so I just grab my sandwich and go over there. Once I'm inside she hugs me and asks me how was my Christmas break and how I'm doing. We spend the hour talking about what we did, she tells me she found out over Christmas that she´s expecting and after squealing and aww´ing I tell her about the talk I had with my mother, and she just like Alice and Rose laughs about the whole zombie land term but agree with the way I looked and acted during the past months. I tell her about what I've decided and she agrees with me that it is a good choice and that is time that I start living again. Besides the fact that she is my principal she is a really good friend and I am very blessed to have someone like her in my life.

When lunch break is over I come back to my classroom and continue working with my students. Then I remember the project me and the last sixth grade teacher had together; Turns out that since we both were going to talk about Middle ages/ Renaissance with our students we decided that we would take them to a Medieval festival in February but now that she is gone I wonder if the new teacher will want to do it. But before I can think about how handsome he is one of my students ask me if I´ve met him and then before I can reply she sighs and says "He is so handsome, Don´t you think Miss Swan?" I just stare at her without knowing what to say for like a second and then their P.E teacher comes to my rescue and takes them to the gym.

I take that free hour as a chance to gather the information I have about the medieval festival so I can talk with Mr. Cullen about the visit and see if the plans are still standing or I will have to do it just with my class. When the bell finally rings and I am about to leave my classroom there´s a knock on my door. I turn around to see who is it and I realize is Alice who has a really mischievous look in her face and who let me tell you I can bet your sweet ass is up to no good. She sits in the chair across mine and starts talking nonstop . "So Bella, we were waiting for you during lunch break but you never showed up, then Shelly told us you were in Angela´s office and we thought you were probably going to be in there for the entire hour so we started eating without you, by the way our little Rose is learning to cook Mexican food and she brought the yummiest enchiladas, since you weren´t around I had to eat your part hehehe, and then while we were eating the new teacher; you know Emmet´s cousin, the one with the gorgeous face sit with us and after she introduced us guess what? He started asking her about you! He of course didn´t knew we were friends so he told her about the teacher he talked to this morning, he said that you seemed like a cool but shy girl and he said I think her name is Bella so when he said that Rose smirked at him and told him that you were one of her best friends and he blushed, oh em gee that was so cute and then Rose told him that maybe we could all hang out at Emmet´s place and she could bring the rest of the enchiladas she cooked, so we all could get to know each other more, what do you think? Oh and by the way I behaved because I didn´t say anything about how you could be great for each other because I can feel it honey, you know how I have this extra sense that is telling me that you guys will make a great couple and" I have to interrupt her because her rambling is getting me a little dizzy and she can talk nonstop for a very long time. "Whoa Alice, breathe woman! Ok yes, I was with Angela, and yes we talked this morning during a brief moment and I was just giving him directions in this school that was all. I like the idea of going to Emmet´s because I am starving but slow down, and tell your extra sense that it needs to chill, he could be a psycho and that´s the last thing I need right now ok? I´d like to see if we can be friends and that´s all! And don´t pout!"

She looks at me with this odd expression like she is contemplating something and pouting at the same time for a couple of seconds and then she just smiles and tells me that is ok, she understands and ends with "Fight all you want honey but my ship is totally sailing" Before I can bitch about what she just said there´s another knock on my door and this time, a familiar pair of green eyes show up.

**What do you guys think that he wants? Are we still on board? **

**Thank you so much to the lovely Tkegl who did some WC with me tonight… let´s hope we can do it again soon hun! xoxo **

**Until next update! Also, go check my new story that is called **_**Let´s start with Forever **_**that was included in the Fandom for Support Suicide Awareness compilation and that now I am sharing it with you ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Green eyes**

**A/N Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a good time with the people you love. I was very blessed and spent it with my family **

**To all of you who have take the time to review and write to me: Thank you! You are wonderful and I really appreciate your kind words! I´m sorry if I haven´t being able to reply to all of you but I will ok? Much love to y´all!**

**The usual disclaimer… I don´t own these kids… but I can´t totally make them do crazy things if I want!**

_Oh God please tell me he didn´t listen to what this crazy was babbling _ I think while he looks between me and Alice before asking if he is interrupting something. Alice being her usual self starts blabbering about how she needs to go find Rose so we can all meet at Emmet´s for dinner and just leaves us there by ourselves. Edward sits in front of me with a very serious face and asks me: "Well Miss Swan. What is that ship Alice is talking about? Because I am very curious to find out" _ for fuck´s sakes Alice I am going to kill you! What the fuck do I tell him? _ I look at him for a moment before saying " Oh you know, we are talking about the sixth grade project and the ships that existed in that period of time, renaissance time" before he has time to say something I remember that I actually wanted to talk with him about this subject! "Listen I wanted to talk to you about this because you see, the other teacher and I had a plan, we were thinking about taking the kids to a renaissance fair for our next project but I would totally understand if you have other plans or think that is not a great idea, just think about it ok? I already have the lessons plans and information we gathered together if you want to see it." I quickly stand up and go to my desk to grab the file and give it to him. He takes the folder and tells me that he will see me tonight and then leaves while i´m just thinking _wait a minute… see me tonight? Where? Why? _ God this man is turning me into an idiot.

I arrive home and check my messages, I have one from Rose saying that we are having dinner celebrating Edward´s first day at school and that I am in charge of dessert because the bakery is closer to my place than her and Emmet´s. I go to my room and decide to put some music, I choose Katy Perry´s playlist sounds like a good idea and then I start singing with her Last Friday night and ET, I am feeling a little giddy because my first day back at school was a very good one and then, I start to sing the next song in my playlist "Oh she used to be a pearl, ooooooh, yeah she used to rule the world…oooh, can´t believe she´s become a shell of herself, cause she used to be a pearl" suddenly I realize that I am crying while singing that song and soon I am sobbing because of all the time I lost and wasted on someone who like the song says made me become a shell of myself….

I wake up a couple of hours later and I realize that I cried myself to sleep but before I have time to get more sad or angry at myself I realize I have a text from Alice that says that she is picking me up in one hour so I just get up and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after that I brush my hair, my teeth, apply a little mascara and lipstick and go to my closet to look for some clothes before she gets here and decides to play dress up. After checking it for a couple of minutes I decide to wear a red and black plaid skirt, black tights, black sweater, and red flats. I grab my bag, keys and phone and head downstairs where just two minutes later Alice arrives. After checking my outfit (thing that annoys the hell out of me) we go to the bakery and pick some cupcakes, then we drive to Emmet and Rosalie´s place.

When we get there we notice that Angela is also here and by the look in Alice´s face so is Rose´s brother, Jasper. She has had a crush on him since we met Rose but Jasper was married until a year ago when his wife turned out to be a lesbian and left him to be with her new girlfriend. We knock on the door and Edward is the one who open it. He grabs the box of cupcakes and lead the way to the living room where everyone is teasing each other. Alice totally forgets about me and starts talking with Jasper. I just sit in the couch in front of her and right next to Angela who starts teasing me about my skirt saying that it looks very catholic school/naughty student thing that makes my face become the color of a tomato, then she tells me "Come on Bella, you look very pretty, don´t be ashamed, she looks pretty right, Edward?" I gasp at her audacity and he looks me directly in my eyes before answering "yes she does"

**A/N *sighs* I want a principal like that one! LOL mine is cool but not that cool **

**Thank you so much for your support guys, I am sorry for the delay. I think this story might complete before January 7****th**** because well it should have ended a long time ago and kinda already have the epi ready lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**A/N What? two updates in one night! WelI am going away for a couple of days so I won´t be able to update until January 3****rd**** and since I love you guys so much here you have another update!**

**Someone asked me if this was my story… well sadly the happy ending isn´t mine (yeah we are having a HEA yay!) And a big part of the story relates to my life but other parts are just plain fantasy.**

**The usual disclaimer… I don´t own these kids… if I did maybe Breaking Dawn would have included a book from Edward´s POV instead of Jacob´s lol.**

Right after Edward answers Angela´s question Emmet decides that he has had enough of taking and he needs some food in his system so we all go to the dining room where Rose already placed the food and everything we´re going to need so we don´t have to get up- we start eating and praising Rose for her food, then we try the cupcakes who are super yummy and everyone starts asking Edward some questions about how he is accommodating to the move, the new job, his new students and coworkers, he tries to answer every question but I see that he is looking a little overwhelmed so I decide to help him a little by changing the conversation to Jasper " So Jazz how you´ve been? We haven´t seen you around much" then he starts talking about the cases he´s working on (he´s a lawyer) and when I look at Edward he says "Thank you" and we smile at each other for a minute before Rose asks us if we want to see a movie.

Soon we are in their living room again and Emmet decides that he wants to see "Girl with the dragon tattoo" and asks us if we are ok with his choice, before everyone says something Edward and I say at the same time "I want the sweedish version" and then we start laughing while everyone look at us like we´re out of our minds. Emmet just shrugs and says "Whatever, I don't know about those movies but this one has Daniel Craig in it!"

I just roll my eyes at him and for the rest of the movie me and Edward discuss the Swedish ones and how much we love the books, when he tells me that he hasn´t read the last one I tell him "Oh I can lend it to you! Believe me it doesn´t matter if you already saw the movie, you need to read it!" then I realize that I talked a little too loud when everyone is suddenly looking at me and Edward is chuckling a little. Then Em says "Ok little miss excited, you can keep talking with my cousin in the porch or whatever you decide or you can both shut up a little and actually enjoy the next movie with the rest of us" _Did the movie finish already? I didn´t even realize that _ "well we´re going to watch the Social Network next so it´s your choice" he continue saying but then I check the hour and notice that is 11 pm already and I need to wake up at 6:30. I feel bad because I know Alice is enjoying her time with Jasper so I tell them that I am calling a cab and then Edward tells me that he is driving me home so we can discuss the books a little more. I take my bag, say goodbye to everyone and walk with Edward to his car.

He opens the door for me and then goes to his side and starts the car, we listen to some music on our way to my place (well my parent´s) and I recognize one of the songs immediately. It´s I won´t give up by Jason Mraz and I start singing it softly and then he tells me "wow, you have a really nice voice, and Jason Mraz is one of my favorite singers" then he starts singing with me until we pull at my house. Before I get out of the car he tells me"Thank you for coming tonight Bella, I had a great time with all of you, you guys are really making me feel welcomed in the school and the kids are great, I read the information you gave me this afternoon and I think the kids will love going to the fair and learning about renaissance this way, they can be a part of it, don´t you think? " I nod and he keeps going "Listen why don´t we go for coffee one of these days and discuss the trip and other stuff about our project and we can discuss more books and music, I think we have a similar taste …"

Before he finish what he´s about to say I interrupt him by saying " I… really… listen… I don´t think… I don´t… I'm not ready … I´m not sure is a good idea Edward, I´m not ready" He surprises me even more by taking my hand and responding "Listen Bella, I don´t know what happened to you or why are you so nervous but let me tell you something: I like you, I think you are a very smart and interesting woman and I would like to be your friend, but if you don´t think you are ready to be my friend then I will understand but I won´t give up" at that phrase I can´t stop the giggles at how cheesy that sounded and he starts laughing with me. "See? Is not that hard to hang out with me Bella, but seriously, I would like to be your friend and I think it´s ok for friends to have coffee together, don´t you? So come on missy, let´s get you to your front door because we need to have energy to deal with out sixth grade angels" I start laughing and then when he leaves me at my front door he extends his hand and says "friends?" and without hesitation I take it and say friends while we shake our hands.

**A/N Thoughts? I´m proud of her! She´s starting to open more and hey! They´re now friends :D**

**Happy New Year to all of you **** See you on Wednesday!**

**Love, Mari.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20.**

**A/N you might wonder what the heck happened with her class right? At the Beginning Bella teached first grade and suddenly she returned to sixth grade? Well Angela switched her to sixth grade after her miscarriage because she thought it would be easier to be with older kids so that´s the reason now she teaches sixth grade.**

"Friends" i say to Edward while i shake his hand, i can´t help to feel embarrassed by my outburst at his car while he was probably just trying to make plans with a friend, so I tell him "Listen Edward, I had a great time with you guys tonight, I think you are a great guy and I am sorry for how I acted a little earlier in your car, you are right, something happened to me and it made me feel very insecure but I would love to be your friend" when I finish my little speech he doesn´t say anything at first, then he put his hand under my chin and makes me look at his eyes, then he drops it when he realizes what he just did and tells me "That would make me very happy, like I said, I would like to be your friend, and you don´t have to tell me anything, not unless you´re ready, we all have a past and maybe one day I will tell you about mine, ok? Now, I would love nothing more than have that coffee right now but sadly, we have to go to bed or we will be zombies tomorrow, don´t you think?" I start laughing at his face when he says the word zombies and I just tell him goodnight and go inside my parent´s house.

I stop dead in my track when I realize my father is in the living room watching tv and he probably listened to my conversation right outside the door. I just tell him goodnight and he stands up and kisses my forehead while whispering "Don´t be afraid sweetie" . Before I start crying I just nod and go upstairs to my room where I fall sleep without even changing in my pj´s, I am just that tired.

…

The next morning I wake before my alarm starts ringing feeling more relaxed that I've felt in months, I take a quickly shower and go to my closet to pick what I will wear today, after checking the hour and seeing that I'm taking a lot of time in this part of my morning routine, I decide on dark jeans, beige flats and a beige and pink sweater I bought a few weeks ago that has a small hello kitty printed near my hip, I know Alice will roll my eyes at my Hello kitty love but I just shrug at the reflection in my mirror, I apply a little blush, mascara and lipstick and I'm ready to face my kiddos. I go downstairs, eat a couple of pancakes and drink a cup of coffee as fast as I can while my mother looks at me very amused at my behavior. I take my bag and walk quickly to the front of my house. I get in my car and push play at my iPod, the first song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera, I can´t help but start singing to this song that always makes me feel so powerful and stronger , right after that one I start dancing a little when I listen to Moves like Jagger, I´m being a little silly but I don´t care, I wake up in a good mood and I plan to keep it that way.

I get to school and right when i´m parking I hear another car doing the same next to me. I wait until the song is over and then I hear a tap in my window and Edward´s voice " Morning Bella, I see we are in a good mood… nice moves by the way!" I just stare at him without knowing what to say, embarrassed because if he was behind me, he probably saw me dancing by myself but then before I say anything he looks me in the eyes and say " you looked adorable by the way, very carefree and happy, I like seeing you like that" Before I get to feel shy he says "What about we get to school and I can tease you about your adorable moves during lunch? Let´s go inside, it´s beginning to rain" so I get out of my car, lock it and start walking with him. We start talking about our morning routines and he laughs when I tell him that Alice is probably going to give me shit about wearing a hello kitty tshirt to school, he once again tells me that he finds it very adorable in me. I thank him trying not to blush a lot and thinking he´s the adorable one to be honest.

**So… what did you think? **

**I´m thinking that I would love to have a friend like him… **

**I have a Rec for you: **

**Dancing in the Dark by jaxon22. It´s a WIP but it´s really good. E is a "dancer" and he is very hot! s/8751380/11/**

**I have a question for you: What is your favorite fic? **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**A/N A small jump in time ok?**

For the past three months, me and Edward have become very good friends, we have watched a lot of movies with the gang and by ourselves and we have shared a lot of coffees and conversations where we discuss movies, books, music, our families, a lot of subjects but never our pasts.

Bree has asked me about him, she says that she sees a change in me, and that she thinks it´s because of my friendship with him, last time I saw her she told me I looked very happy but that she is curious to know what I haven´t tell him anything about my past yet, she started asking me a lot of questions and I ended up crying and telling her that I didn´t want him to think I am a broken woman who probably can´t have children. She told me that friends support each other no matter what and that maybe I need to think if that the reason I haven´t done it yet is because I have feelings for him, I mean not friendly feelings but romantic ones, and that in reality I am afraid of getting my heart broken again. She tells me I need to give him a chance because he is not Peter and he might surprise me, for good.

I have been thinking about what she told me, about how I truly feel about Edward getting very distracted because suddenly I scream when I feel his voice right behind me. "Oh My God Bella I am so sorry, I thought you saw me coming in your classroom" he apologizes while I blush feeling very stupid for screaming. Next thing I know, Alice is in my classroom asking if I am ok and why I was screaming. I try to talk but she doesn´t let me until I put my hand in her mouth, covering it and I say "Thank you Alice, I was just thinking and didn´t listen when Edward came to my classroom, i´m sorry I scared you" I hug her and then I turn to look at Edward who only says "hey, no hug for me? I believe I got scared by your scream as well" I roll my eyes and hug him and then I look at him asking what is he doing here, if he needs anything to which he replies "yes I actually need you to come with me to have lunch, what do you think?" I tell him yes and grab my purse, Alice is looking at us smiling and before I say anything she walks away saying "already sailing Bella" and starts laughing.

He drives us to a small restaurant outside Port Angeles, thank God it´s Friday and he picked me up today because by the time we will return to Forks it sure will be dark and the parking lot at school is kind of scary. He once again put the Jason Mraz playlist and we start singing I´m yours at the top of our lungs. I love spending time with him, he is smart, educated, has a beautiful soul and always makes me feel happy, he is an adorable man, he always teases me when I tell him that but I know he loves it, and I love it as well, I love… _I think I do have feelings for him. _ Realizing that makes me stop singing and stare at him. He looks at me and sees the apprehension in my face and asks me what´s wrong. I lie and tell him it´s nothing and in that moment I decide that I need to talk to him, he needs to know about my past. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together, he´s still looking at the road and tells me "whatever it is Bella, I am here, I want you to understand that, I am not going anywhere"

We arrive at the restaurant and we get seated at the windows where we can see people walking in the deck, we order our meals and we eat in silence. Finally he grabs my hand again and asks me to look at him "Bella what´s wrong? What did I do? All I know is that we were singing and suddenly you stopped singing and got all weird on me. talk to me sweetheart, you´ve been kind of putting a distance between us, what´s wrong sweetie?" at those words I just look at him, tears threatening to spill and I hear him saying "shit" before taking out his wallet , throwing some money in the table and taking my hand. We start walking until we reach a bench and then he sits me and stands between my legs, touching my face and asking me once again what´s wrong.

I throw my arms around his waist and start crying, I don´t care that we are in public, that I am probably going to look awful, I just sob while he rubs my back saying it´s going to be ok but I need to open up to him. I finally look at him and whisper "Ok"

**Ha! I needed to end the chapter here! Because the talk was going to make it a very long chapter and I prefer it this way. **

**Next chapter? The Talk**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**THE TALK**

**A/N here you have guys! The talk between these two. I need Bella to be brave and tell him about what happened and also about the change in her feelings. I am living vicariously though her lol. Also: Surprise! EPOV**

**EPOV**

She looks so broken and it kills me to see her this way. Since the first time I saw her I knew she was someone special, and even after that first night when we talked and then she told me she wasn´t ready and I teased her about not giving up, I knew she was going to be someone important in my life. I told her I wanted to be her friend and we´ve been spending time together for a few months now, getting to know each other. She is beautiful, inside and out but her insecurities sometimes don´t let her realize that. In the course of this months, my cousin Emmet has teased me about my feelings for her, saying that he hasn´t seen me this happy since… well honestly since we were growing up. Not even with Tanya. Hearing her name doesn´t make me feel anything anymore but I know I need to talk to Bella about her, we haven´t talk about our pasts and I know we need to do it, in order to move forward, hopefully together.

I decided a couple of days ago, after seeing her a little distant from me, that I needed to be honest with her, not only about Tanya, but also about my feelings for her. I decided that I was going to take her to our favorite restaurant in Port Angeles and talk to her; maybe she would open to me as well, and if she didn´t I would give her more time because she is worth it. _ I think I love her._

What I didn´t expect was her crying her eyes out. Everything was fine, we were singing in the car and suddenly her behavior changed. she stopped laughing, talking so when we were in the restaurant and she started crying I didn´t know what to do, I am not one of those guys who can´t stand girls crying, I am a guy who hates to see the women he loves in pain and crying. _There I said it. I love her and I don´t know what to do to make things right. _ We walked to that bench in the deck and she hugged me while sobbing. It breaks me to see her this way, I want to know what happened to her, why she is crying like this, what can I do to make her feel better. When I told her she needed to open to me she barely whispered yes so I sat next to her and took her hand between mine.

She looks at me with those beautiful eyes, still sniffling and she starts her story " I dated Peter for a long time ago, we were good at first, we had fun, we were in love for a long time but then, we started to change, Peter changed, we stayed together because I guess we didn´t want to waist time getting to know other people, we were comfortable with each other. But in time, I started feeling unhappy, I fell out of love with him and deep down I know he didn´t love me anymore. He traveled a lot and he was always pressuring me to get a better job, he said that he didn´t knew how I was happy being just a teacher, that he thought I could do better. Then when I finally decided to end our relationship, I found out I was pregnant, the day he returned from a business trip. I was devastated, not because of the baby, but because I was finally making a decision and life decided it was too late for that. The night he came back he told me he got a job in New York and that we were moving over there, that I could work for a while until I got pregnant, than I would have to stay at home with our child. I was shocked because he was making all the choices for us and when I told him I was pregnant he was like ok perfect, now my boss will see i´m a family man. Things got ugly when I confessed I wanted to break up with him before finding out about the baby so he started treating me like shit, he yelled at me, he started sleeping around, telling me that I lost my right to tell him anything when I told him I didn´t love him anymore. I stayed away from Alice and Rose, I felt so alone and then they showed up to my ultrasound…" she starts sobbing even harder and I hug her, telling her it´s ok, that she can finish the story later. I am so mad, I want to see that Peter and hit him, how could he? She is an amazing woman, she is the best teacher I've worked with, and she loves her family and friends. How could he do that to her?

She turns to look at me and tells me "Thank you, you are a blessing in my life and… no… I need to finish this before I tell you why i´ve been so distant ok?" I nod so she continues "That day was supposed to be a happy one, I decided I was going to be happy for my baby because no Mather what, I was going to be someone´s mother so I needed to be strong for my baby; then during the ultrasound, I got awful news…" she grabs my hand and I squeeze hers to let her know it´s ok, she can continue. " the doctor couldn´t find a heartbeat, the baby stopped developing and I blacked out, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital, and I was no longer pregnant. Peter went to the hospital, he screamed awful things to me, he said that he hoped I was lucky enough to find a guy who didn´t care about the fact that I was a broken woman who couldn´t even carry a baby" this time I stand up and hug her very tightly while she breaks down in my arms, I can´t believe that bastard, I can´t even imagine how she felt when she went through it and how scared she must have been; but being the son of a doctor I know that can happen and that she can be able to have a baby, she will get to be a mother and she will be a great one.

She lets me go and tells me "I´ve been seeing a therapist for a while now, I am finally coming to terms with what happened and realizing that it wasn´t my fault. And that if Peter moved out very quickly" she chuckles this time "Yeah he did get married a couple of months after we broke up, can you believe it? So if he was able to move on, maybe I can finally start doing it as well. And Edward having you in my life has been amazing, having you right now, while I just cried my eyes out… that´s wonderful, you are a wonderful man and you deserve a wonderful woman, but I want you to know that Bree, that´s the name of my therapist; me and her have been talking about you lately and she told me that I have been happier since meeting you but was also curious to know what I haven´t talked to you about my past If we are such good friends. I guess I was scared; I am scare to lose you Edward, I am scare of not being good enough for you because to be honest? I have feelings for you, I love our friendship, and I love how you make me feel when I am with you… I… I love you." She barely says that last part and my heart stops beating for a millisecond, then it starts beating so fast, I love this woman so much, and she just told me she loves me, but since I haven´t answered to her I know she is starting to punish herself for what she just told me so before she starts shying away from me I hug her very tightly and tell her in her ear "That´s good to know because I love you too, so, so much"

**Soooo… what do you think? **

**Did you like Edward´s POV?**

**Another recs to keep you entertained! This one it´s written by one of my best friends: Fatherhood, formula and other F Words… Go read it! It had daddyward 3 **

** s/7520210/1/Fatherhood-Formula-and-Other-F-Words**

**Uncertain. It´s almost complete. He is a doctor, she is a college student, they meet one night in a nightclub and spend their weekend together… what happenes when they see each other again?**

** s/8283549/1/Uncertain**

**Complicated by LyricalKris**

**Summary: ****High school relationships are always more complicated than they should be. Usually, those complications are made up of the drama that is teenage life. Sometimes... it's really complicated. Edward and Bella were already there before the surprise of their young lives threw them into a life they weren't remotely prepared for.**

** s/8615680/1/Complicated**

**I am already writing chapter 23 so the wait won´t be too long!**


End file.
